At present, the display interfaces of various computers, mobile terminals and virtual reality devices are all in the plane tiled layout. The number of the layout objects is limited, the content can only be switched by swiping the screen, and the interface functional expansibility is not strong. Meanwhile, such an interface layout cannot bring the sense of presence to a user. When a plurality of objects are lay out on a rather large display device, the objects close to the user are visually larger, and the objects far away from the user are visually smaller, thus the viewing effect is poor. Obviously, the user interaction experience of such a plane tiled layout is also bad.
For example, regarding applications under the three-dimensional immersive environment, currently whether the interaction mode of content switching or the interaction mode of list switching substantially remains the two-dimensional gesture operating and visual switching modes. For example, when the user operates with a left-to-right or right-to-left gesture, the interface tiling is to appear or disappear from left to right or from right to left. But during the immersive experience, with this operation mode, the user has too large a hand operation magnitude in the three dimensional scene, and needs to distinguish whether the direction of the physical touch-screen operation is correct and accurate. Thus the user's visual experience effect of the three-dimensional immersion is poor, and the user still has a visual experience of viewing a flat panel television or other two-dimensional application, which seriously affects the user's intuitive visual sensation, and decreases the user viscosity of the three-dimensional immersive product in a certain degree.